


Call Me What You Want

by chucknovak



Category: IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, the usual lol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucknovak/pseuds/chucknovak
Summary: And with that he dropped into Richie’s lap, straddling his hips. His next line died on his tongue as he felt the outline of Richie’s dick against his ass – his dick which was rock hard. “Oh,” was all Mike could say. Richie blushed furiously. Mike grinned. “Oh,” he repeated, delight clear in his voice. “Is that why you can’t get through this scene?”“Shut the fuck up, Wheeler-”“Does me calling you daddy turn you on?”





	Call Me What You Want

Richie was off his game – which, as much as Mike hated to admit, was unusual for him. Acting came naturally to both of them, which is why they were the leads in the play they were rehearsing for. The two of them had been acting together for two years as well, which had made them pretty close friends, and even better scene partners, so Richie’s discomfort was very unusual. Mike didn’t get it at first. He thought Richie was maybe running a fever or having stomach cramps or something. “Are you feeling okay?” he asked when Richie’s lines lacked the charm he pretty much majored in.

“What?” he replied hastily. “Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s just,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair (something Mike loved to watch; his fingers were long and slim, and Mike longed to run his own fingers through Richie’s curls to see if they were as soft as they looked). “Let’s just start from the beginning.”

Mike nodded, settling back onto his bed. Richie sat in the desk chair across the room, script in his lap. Mike slid into his character: a preppy boy in the 50s flirting with danger – danger which took the form of Richie’s character, the dark, brooding, trouble-making greaser. Mike batted his eyelashes at Richie from across the room as he spoke his line, “Hey, daddy. This seat taken?” It was pretty cheesy, but it was written by a student, so Mike did what he could with it.

Richie, however, was stiff as a board as he answered, “Actually, yes. I was reserving it for angel. Looks like he found his way here.”

“Okay, this isn’t working,” Mike stated. Richie, to Mike’s surprise, just blushed. “Maybe we should get more physically into the scene,” Mike suggested. This was usually Richie’s first suggestion, so he was surprised to see Richie’s jaw clench at the idea.

“I don’t know-”

“Nope, it’s time, we’re doing it,” Mike declared, hopping off the bed and tossing his script onto it. He was pretty much off book for this scene given how many times they’d run it. Richie began to protest, but Mike slipped into character immediately, letting his eyelids become heavy, his lips curving into a flirty smirk as he sauntered over to Richie, who stayed silent. Mike placed one hand on Richie’s shoulder and cupped his cheek with the other before saying, “Hey, daddy.” And with that he dropped into Richie’s lap, straddling his hips. His next line died on his tongue as he felt the outline of Richie’s dick against his ass – his dick which was rock hard. “Oh,” was all Mike could say. Richie blushed furiously. Mike grinned. “ _Oh_ ,” he repeated, delight clear in his voice. “Is that why you can’t get through this scene?”

“Shut the fuck up, Wheeler-”

“Does me calling you daddy turn you on?” Richie clenched his jaw and cast his eyes down to the floor, but Mike didn’t miss the way his cock twitched against Mike’s ass. “Oh my god, it does!” Richie glared at him, but for the first time Mike had ever witnessed he didn’t seem to know what to say. He opened his mouth, but Mike rolled his hips, effectively killing whatever words were on his tongue. Richie groaned, a mix of pleasure and frustration that had Mike’s own cock growing in interest.

“You’re a fucking asshole, you know that?” Richie gritted through his teeth.

“Aw, please don’t be mad at me, daddy.” Mike pouted, his voice gradually slipping from joking and ridiculous to more serious as he said, “I’ll be good for you, I promise.” He twirled a lock of Richie’s hair around his finger and leaned his forehead against Richie’s. Richie stared up at him, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. His eyes then traveled down Mike’s body, lighting his skin on fire. He finally let his hands come to rest on Mike’s hips, light and hesitant. Mike rocked his hips again, gasping as Richie gripped his hips harder. He didn’t even realize his eyes had fallen shut until they fluttered open and found Richie’s staring at him intensely.

“Yeah?” Richie asked in a husky, still somewhat cautious voice. “You wanna be good for me, baby?” Mike nodded, now desperately gripping Richie’s hair in one hand and his shirt in the other. Richie smirked up at him before trailing soft, languid kisses up Mike’s neck. Once his lips reached his ear Mike was already squirming in his lap, holding in his moans. “You wanna be a good boy for daddy?” Mike whimpered openly at that, Richie’s voice deep and condescending, which was infuriatingly hot.

“ _Yes_ ,” he breathed, surprised by the desperation in his own voice. Richie held his gaze for a moment before moving one of his hands from his hips to his chin, gently lifting it and bringing their lips together. Mike melted into it and leaned into Richie. He had imagined this so many times, but he never thought it would actually happen. This was also definitely not the way he pictured it happening, but he wasn’t complaining as Richie’s lips carefully and expertly moved against his own. Mike deepened the kiss, desperate for more. Richie let Mike run his tongue experimentally over Richie’s for a moment before pulling back. He looked even more gorgeous than usual, with his pupils blown wide and his lips pink and shiny. It made _want_ burn in his groin, making his cock grow hard. Richie’s eyes were dark and unashamed as they raked over Mike.

“Fuck, you’re pretty,” Richie breathed before picking Mike up, his hands on his ass. Mike gasped in surprise and clung tighter to Richie as he carried him over to the bed, flushing pleasantly from the compliment (and also from the fact that it was kind of condescending). Mike landed on his back, whimpering when Richie crawled over him. “Look at you,” Richie marveled, tracing his thumb reverently over Mike’s bottom lip. Mike kissed the pad of his thumb, which made Richie take in a sharp breath. Mike happily wrapped his lips around Richie’s finger when he shoved it into his mouth. He let his eyes close as he sucked on it, his hands gripping Richie’s forearm. “Fuck, do you like that, baby?” Mike looked up at him through his eyelashes and nodded. Richie let Mike suck on his thumb for a little longer, his eyes trained on Mike’s lips as he dragged his now slick finger over them. Mike burned in pleasure under his gaze. He never wanted Richie to stop looking at him like that. “Tell me what you want.”

“Want you to wreck me, daddy,” Mike answered once Richie was looking him in the eye.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Richie groaned, rolling his hips into Mike’s. He pressed his body against Mike’s and kissed his throat. “And you’re making fun of me for having a daddy kink?” he teased.

“To be fair,” Mike said, struggling to breathe with how turned on he was, “I didn’t know I was into this until like two minutes ago.” Richie supported himself on his elbows to he could gaze down at Mike while still rolling their hips together.

“So it’s just me then?” he smirked. Mike wanted him so bad, his mind was too clouded with lust to be snarky - all he wanted right then was for Richie to take control of him. So he nodded and ran his hand down Richie’s chest.

“Just you,” Mike confirmed. “Fuck, you’re so fucking hot, drives me fucking crazy.” _There it is_ , Mike thought happily to himself when he saw Richie’s eyes darken. “You’re so hot, and you’re so good at what you do and you know it, and that makes me want you even more.”

“Aw, princess,” Richie grinned, stroking Mike’s face gently. “Do you go home after rehearsal and touch yourself? Do you think about daddy when you stroke your cock?”

“Yes,” Mike whimpered, almost not believing he just admitted that. Richie grinned wickedly and began kissing Mike’s throat.

“What do you think about me doing to you?” His voice was hot and heavy in Mike’s ear, and the way he ran his hands over Mike’s body had Mike arching into his touch.

“I think about this,” Mike breathed. “I think about you talking to me like this all the time, like you know how bad I want you.” He moaned when Richie began sucking on a sensitive spot on his neck. “I think about you fucking me while I just lie there and take it.”

“Fuck,” Richie groaned. He sat up and tugged at Mike’s shirt. “Off,” he ordered, his voice low and rough. Mike sat up, and Richie was taking his shirt off as soon as he could, his own following soon after. He pushed Mike back onto the bed, which had Mike’s cock throbbing and his breath short. Richie kissed him again, rough and desperate. Mike clung to him, savoring the way his skin felt under his fingertips the way his lips felt against his own. Richie sucked Mike’s bottom lip into his mouth, making him moan quietly. He then ran his tongue over Mike’s, lightly, teasing. It made Mike’s head spin. He struggled to catch his breath as Richie moved his lips to his jaw and kissed down his throat to his chest. “You’re fucking gorgeous,” he murmured into Mike’s heated skin. He pressed a lingering kiss to Mike’s hipbone. “I’ve wanted this ever since I met you.” Mike’s breath hitched.

“So have I.” Richie smiled up at him from over his glasses as he continued kissing along his waistband. He began undoing Mike’s button and zipper, and when he looked up at Mike the latter nodded, giving permission and encouragement. “Please.” Mike lifted his hips so Richie could get his pants off, revealing an obvious, wet tent in his boxer briefs.

“Fuck, baby,” Richie moaned. He began kissing up Mike’s thigh and nuzzled his face into the juncture of his hip and his groin, centimeters from his cock. Mike whimpered and gripped the sheets beneath him. “Shh, it’s okay, sweetheart,” Richie soothed, placing a kiss to the leaking head of Mike’s cock through his boxers. “Daddy’s gonna take care of you.” Mike moaned at that, his eyes fluttering and cock visibly twitching. He kept his eyes open though, not wanting to miss a second of what Richie was doing. Richie pulled Mike’s boxers off, taking his time dragging them down his legs. Mike had to lift his legs to help Richie get them off, and Richie kept them in the air once they were up. He took Mike’s ankles in his hands and spread them apart. Mike blushed under his unabashed gaze and turned his face into the pillow. “Aw, are you shy now?” Richie leaned over and kissing Mike’s cheek. “You don’t have anything to be shy about, baby. You’re so fucking pretty.” Mike whimpered at the praise and turned to kiss Richie, his hands finding his hair. The fervor with which Richie kissed him back made him think he might actually melt into the mattress. “Lube?” Richie asked as he pulled away, his breath hot on Mike’s lips.

“Top drawer of the nightstand.”

“Keep it nice and accessible, huh?” Richie teased with a waggle of his eyebrows. Mike wanted to roll his eyes, but he was too distracted by the way Richie leaned over him. He ran his fingertips over his exposed skin and kissed his chest a few times before Richie settled back, lube in hand. He squeezed some onto his fingers and kissed Mike as he warmed it up. Mike tangled his fingers in Richie’s curls, losing himself in the feeling of Richie’s lips moving against his own. He gasped when he felt the pad of Richie’s finger circling his hole. “Ready, baby?” Richie asked as he sat up. Mike nodded, his fingers clinging to the sheets. Richie pressed his finger in, his eyes flickering from Mike’s hole to his face. Mike felt super exposed under his gaze, but that just made him harder. He let his eyes flutter shut as Richie continued pumping his finger in and out of him. “How does that feel, baby?”

“Feels so good, daddy.” Mike looked up at Richie with wide eyes, then bit his lower lip and gave Richie a coy smile. Richie leaned over and kissed him again, his tongue teasing Mike’s. Mike moaned softly into the kiss, running his hands over Richie’s shoulders and through his hair. He gasped when Richie crooked his finger inside of him and rolled his hips, chasing the sensation. He felt Richie smile into the kiss as he repeated the motion a few times before thrusting into Mike a bit faster. Mike gripped Richie’s hair tighter. It was Richie’s turn to moan then, and he broke away from the kiss to look Mike in the eyes as he added a second finger. “Yes,” Mike moaned, his hands still gripping Richie’s curls. “Oh, daddy, yes.” He loved the way Richie’s eyes looked, dark and dilated. He loved that he could see how badly Richie wanted him.

“You like daddy’s fingers, baby?” Richie asked, steadily pumping his two fingers in and out of him. Mike nodded enthusiastically. Richie smiled and kissed the corner of Mike’s lips before trailing his lips down Mike’s chest and stomach. With his fingers buried deep inside of him, Richie took Mike’s cock into his mouth and sucked teasingly on the head.

“Fuck!” Mike cried. “Oh fuck, that feels so good, shit.” His hand reached up to grab the headboard behind him as Richie started fingering him fast and hard.

“God, you look good like this,” Richie praised, kitten licking at the bundle of nerves under the head of Mike’s cock. “Can’t wait to see what you look like when I fuck you.” Mike moaned at that, rocking his hips onto Richie’s fingers.

“More,” Mike whimpered. “Please, daddy, I’m ready for more. Want your cock so bad.”

“Just one more finger, okay, baby?”

“O-okay, daddy,” Mike relented, his voice shaking. Richie scissored his fingers inside of him and sucked one of his balls gently into his mouth. Mike let out another breathy moan as Richie pressed a third finger inside of him. He could definitely feel the stretch, but he liked it. Richie’s fingers were long, even longer than his own, and they almost effortlessly brushed against his prostate when Richie thrust them all the way inside of Mike, as deep as they could go. Mike cried out at the sudden intense pleasure. He gripped Richie’s hair as he took Mike down his throat. His legs were shaking from how good it felt, how amazing Richie’s lips looked wrapped around his cock. Richie glasses slid precariously down his nose, and his hair was a mess from Mike running his fingers through it. He looked beautiful. And it was gonna make Mike come way soon than he wanted to. “Please,” he nearly whispered, tugging on Richie’s hair. Richie moaned around Mike’s cock before sliding his mouth off.

“Please what, baby?” Richie asked, pressing kisses to Mike’s hips.

“Please fuck me, daddy.” Richie groaned and buried his face in Mike’s thigh, biting at it teasingly.

“Fuck, say that again.”

“Daddy, I _need_ you, please, need you to fuck me, need your cock, daddy.” Mike hadn’t ever really talked like that before, but the words felt good on his tongue, and he got harder just saying them.

“Yeah?” Richie smirked as he kissed Mike’s thighs. “You need it? Need to be stuffed full of your daddy’s cock?” Mike whimpered and nodded, letting out another small plea. “I’ve got you, baby. Daddy’s gonna fuck you so good.” He stood up off the bed then, finally taking his jeans off. Mike moaned and slid off the bed onto his knees, nuzzling his face into the bulge in Richie’s boxers. “Fuck,” Richie muttered. “You really want it, don’t you?”

“Yes, daddy,” Mike answered sweetly. He met Richie’s heated gaze and batted his eyelashes as he licked the wet spot on the front of his boxers. He moaned at the salty, somewhat sweet taste of his precome and ran his hands up Richie’s thighs. “Can I?” he asked, fingering the waistband of Richie’s boxers.

“Go ahead, baby,” Richie nodded, his hand gentle on the back of Mike’s head. Mike eagerly stripped Richie of his boxers, moaning at the sight of his flushed and leaking cock. He took it in his hand, and his own cock twitched desperately when he felt how hard Richie was. “See how hard daddy gets for you, sweetheart?” Richie stroked Mike’s hair with one hand and gripped his cock in the other, lightly grazing it against Mike’s lips. Mike stuck his tongue out and licked at the head a few times before taking it into his mouth. He moaned encouragingly as Richie began thrusting shallowly into his mouth. Mike appreciated the courtesy, but he also wanted to feel Richie down his throat. He took his cock as deep as he could, swallowing around it until he was choking. “ _Fuck,”_ Richie groaned, pulling Mike off by his hair. “Get on the bed.” Richie’s commanding tone sent pleasurable chills through Mike; he did as he was told.

He watched Richie rummage through his bag and pull out a condom, which he wasted no time ripping open. Mike watched with his jaw dropped as Richie climbed onto the bed and rolled the condom onto his cock. He poured more lube onto it and stroked himself, smirking when he caught Mike staring. “Do you like that, baby? You like watching daddy touch himself?” Mike nodded. “Let me hear you say it.”

“Fuck, daddy, it’s so hot. Want your cock so bad,” Mike begged, spreading his legs even wider and resisting the urge to touch his cock. Richie rubbed the head of his cock teasingly against Mike’s hole.

“Ready?”

“Please,” Mike whimpered, his voice breaking as he reached for Richie. Richie took his hand and kissed the inside of his wrist. He then moved his hand to Mike’s hip, holding onto him as he pushed his cock inside of him. “Oh, fuck,” Mike moaned, his eyes rolling back as his head fell to the pillow.

“Fuck, you’re tight, baby,” Richie moaned as he bottomed out. He stayed there for a moment and pressed more kisses to Mike’s wrist and palm. Mike’s head swam with the contrast between the soft kisses and the fullness and stretch within him.

“You can move, daddy,” Mike eventually sighed. “Please.” Richie entwined their fingers and lay their clasped hands by Mike’s head on his pillow. He kept his other hand on Mike’s hip and slowly pulled back. It hurt a bit, but it was so worth it when Richie pushed back in. The pain subsided with a few gentle thrusts, and then all Mike could feel was pleasure. His other hand gripped Richie’s bicep, and he ran his thumb over his freckled skin as he gazed up into his eyes. His wild curls fell in his face, and his glasses were sliding down his nose again, but that didn’t appear to bother him as his eyes took their time drinking Mike in.

“You look so fucking good on my cock, baby,” Richie panted, sliding deep inside of Mike. Mike moaned at the praise and held Richie’s hand tighter.

“Feels so good,” he said, rolling his hips and savoring the slow pace Richie was starting with. “So big, daddy, you fill me up so good.”

“Fuck, you take it so well,” Richie praised, kissing the corner of Mike’s lips, his cheek, his jaw. “You feel amazing, baby, make daddy feel so good.” Mike just moaned and let his eyes slide shut, his words beginning to fail him as his pleasure built. Richie felt so damn good inside of him, pressing up against his walls, stretching him out. He let himself lie back and just feel it, how good it felt to have Richie inside of him, how good his heated skin felt under his fingertips. Richie picked up his pace, and with a gasp Mike spread his legs even wider. “That’s it baby. Such a good boy for daddy.” Mike moaned at that and pulled Richie closer, closer, until they were pressed together and Mike could bury his face in Richie’s shoulder. He wrapped his arms and legs around him, running his hands down Richie’s back, cherishing every bump and blemish and smooth plain. He could feel every inch of Richie pressed to him, could smell his shampoo and cologne and deodorant and below all of that something that was just purely Richie. He moaned lewdly as Richie rolled his hips, pressing his cock even deeper into Mike in circles that had his body going lax with pleasure. Richie kissed down Mike’s throat, his lips soft and gentle. Soon though, he was biting that sensitive spot hard and fucking Mike even harder.

“Fuck!” Mike cried out as Richie brushed against his prostate. “Yes, daddy, yes, yes oh god, oh fuck,” he rambled, his head thrown back and his body arched into Richie’s. Richie lifted himself up onto his elbows again and watched his expressions.

“You look so fucking good like this, just lying back and taking daddy’s cock. You look so pretty getting fucked, baby. Tell me how good daddy’s cock feels, princess.”

“So good,” Mike moaned. He looked up at Richie with hooded eyes, his hands resting limp on his pillow. “Your cock is so good, daddy.” Richie ran his hand down Mike’s chest and stomach, just skirting past his cock as Richie gripped his hips. He sat up on his knees and spread Mike’s legs while keeping them connected. The new angle made Mike moan even louder, and if his mind wasn’t so hazy with pleasure he would’ve thanked the powers of that universe that his roommates were out of the apartment, because there was no way he was containing his moans with the way Richie was fucking him. “Fuck yes, god daddy fuck me, fuck me, fuck, yes, just like that, _fuck_ ,” he moaned, a seemingly endless string of euphoric encouragements falling from his lips. He loved the way Richie held him, the way he fucked him, like he was showing Mike that his ass was his to fuck. Mike loved the way that felt, like Richie was claiming him. He realized then that he loved the idea of being Richie’s, and he wanted the proof of this all over him. He wanted hickies, he wanted to smell like Richie afterward, wanted to feel Richie all around him. “Oh my god, daddy, you fuck me so good, fuck.” Richie fucked him even harder and faster then, and Mike’s words faded into a constant stream of moans and whimpers.

“God, you sound so pretty,” Richie praised as he ran one of his hands over Mike’s stomach. Mike’s legs were trembling from how hard Richie was fucking him, and his cock jumped desperately at having Richie’s hand so close. He was so hard it hurt.

“Please touch me, daddy,” Mike begged, bringing one of his hands to Richie’s bicep again. “Please, daddy, need it so - _ah_ \- so bad, please.” Richie leaned over and kissed Mike’s neck as he wrapped his hand around his throbbing cock.

“Daddy’s got you, baby,” he murmured into Mike’s ear. “Gonna make you feel so fucking good.” Mike’s eyes fell shut and his eyebrows drew together in pleasure as Richie stroked his cock, which was pretty much already covered in his own precome. Richie sucked on Mike’s pulse point, which had Mike thrusting his hips into Richie’s fist. Richie’s hand was so big on his cock - it was like nothing Mike had ever felt before. He opened his eyes and saw the head of his cock disappearing into Richie’s fist. The sound of skin slapping against skin had Mike getting close to the edge, the pleasure building in his abdomen. Richie changed the angle of his hips just slightly, making Mike cry out in pleasure. “Are you gonna be a good boy and come for daddy?”

“Yes,” Mike answered in a strained voice. His hands gripped Richie’s arms harder, grounding himself as he felt his climax coming on. Richie flicked his wrist and tightened his grip while simultaneously picking up the speed of his thrusts. It was so much pleasure at once Mike’s head began to swim, and he soon felt white hot pleasure wash over his entire body. “Fuck, daddy, I’m coming,” he warned. “God, _Richie_ ,” he gasped, his come shooting out onto Richie’s fist and his own chest. His toes curled as he came, and his moans were practically shouts. Richie kissed his neck and stroked him through it, still fucking into him. But Mike could vaguely feel his thrusts getting sloppier, more desperate. “Please come inside me,” Mike begged weakly, his body near limp in Richie grasp. Richie held Mike’s hip with his come-covered hand and caressed his jaw with the other, bringing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

“Fuck, Mike, you’re so fucking beautiful, make me feel so good,” Richie whined into the kiss. Warm sparks of pleasure shot through Mike’s body in response to the way Richie moaned his name. “I’m coming, baby, I’m coming.” Richie let out a string of moans as his hips stilled, and Mike loved that he could feel Richie’s climax inside of him, loved that he could feel how good he was making Richie feel.

Richie went lax as well then, his body draped over Mike’s. It was a nice weight. Mike wrapped his arms around him, taking a moment to bask in the afterglow. He wasn’t ready for Richie to get up - thankfully, it didn’t seem like Richie wanted to get up either, as he burrowed his face into Mike’s shoulder. Mike smiled into Richie’s hair and ran his fingers through his sweaty curls. After a moment Richie lifted his head and pressed a deep, lingering kiss to Mike’s lips. They smiled softly at each other for a moment, their eyes travelling slowly over each other’s faces. Mike didn’t quite know what it meant, but he wanted to live in the feeling it gave him forever.

Unfortunately though, Richie did have to pull out of him. He did so slowly, gently, and while kissing Mike’s forehead. He tied off the condom and threw it at the trashcan, missing spectacularly. “Don’t bother,” Mike mumbled, running his fingers over Richie’s skin.

“I’m so glad you said that,” Richie grinned. He collapsed back onto the bed, this time next to Mike. He slung an arm over his waist and pulled him close against him. Mike went happily, his heart soaring and his mind still somewhat lost in his post-orgasmic bliss. He lightly nuzzled his nose against Richie’s, and blushed when Richie kissed him. He loved that he could feel Richie’s smile against his lips. “That was fucking amazing,” Richie sighed, his eyes meeting Mike’s. Mike hummed in agreement and traced his finger over Richie’s kiss-swollen lips.

“I didn’t realize you’d be so soft after sex,” Mike teased. “Especially after that… wow,” he breathed, a giddy smile on his face.

“I’m a cuddler, what can I say?” Mike giggled at that. Richie’s face softened then, as did his voice as he confessed, “And… I really like you.” Mike’s eyes widened, his heart in his throat. He kissed Richie then, his hands on either side of his face, unable to contain his smile.

“I really like you, too.”

“I bet the theater company’s gonna love that,” Richie joked, pulling Mike in closer.

“Fuck ‘em.”

“I’d rather just stick to fucking you if that’s alright.” Mike rolled his eyes and playfully smacked Richie’s chest. “And I’ll tell you something else: there’s no way in hell I’m getting through that scene without getting a boner now.” Mike giggled at that and buried his face in Richie’s chest. Then he felt Richie kiss the top of his head and wrap his arm tighter around his shoulders, and he reminded himself to thank the girl who wrote the play for giving him this, for making him realize he wanted it. He really owed her one.


End file.
